


Choice in Us

by Naferty



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, I tried my best, I'm no expert, Inaccurate Time History, M/M, Misunderstandings, Omega Tony Stark, Secret Identity, old timey, run away bride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naferty/pseuds/Naferty
Summary: After his father made arrangements with Lord Stone, Tony had two choices. Follow through and live the rest of his life in an unhappy, unfulfilling marriage, or run away in the name of freedom and seek out his own future.He chooses freedom, and finds a little more along the way.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 48
Kudos: 399





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Juulna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juulna/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy it Juulna! :)

There was something to be said about what basically boiled down to caretaker of three rambunctious and far-too-smart-for-their-own-good children; _unappreciated_. 

That was it. Un! - _appreciated_. How many times had he himself passed by the tutor of the youths in his father’s estate and never thought to ask the old mentors whether they required help wrangling their pupils or if they, in general, had control of their situation? He had always assumed the tutors had a handle of it. It was their job, after all. Their only goal was to teach the next generation. 

Now that he was in the same situation, he had to reconsider his earlier notion. No single, _sane_ adult had control of a pupil’s focus. Let alone _three_ of them. 

Considering he was less qualified than most by a large margin, Tony really had his hands full with these smartmouthed _hooligans_. 

“Mister Jarvis! Those students of yours are wreaking havoc in the gardens. You must simply put a stop to them immediately!” cried an elderly servant that Tony had yet to learn the name of. He couldn’t be faulted. He easily learned the names of those he was to be acquainted with every day, but there was a certain staff he seldom ever saw in the estate. Servants among them. They pittered and pattered here and there and rarely stopped for a chat. To him at least. Too much work to do with little time in the day to get it done. Even less to stop and greet the newcomer of their home.

Tony was now familiar with the limitations of time himself. Before, it seemed a burden to have long hours. Now, there simply was never enough to teach the young minds of his students. The only reason he felt he was doing any progress with them was their naturally gifted genius. 

A genius they were now abusing with his teachings. 

“The gardens, you said? I’ll settle them, Ma’am. Please, don’t worry,” he said, smiling. Unconvincing from the way she narrowed her gaze. Little would settle those kids. He knew this, she knew this, but it was his job and he needed to get something done. 

He made his way to where the gardens were located. In the middle of the estate and enclosed within its walls. Wide enough for projectiles to fly and secured to prevent any injuries. At least they had considered that. The same couldn’t be said for the many fruits flying around pretending to be lethal shells. 

Near the corner there his students were. Innocently shooting the day’s food on the practice dummy they had acquired from somewhere. From Commander Barnes' yard no doubt. All of them were going to have an earful for it. 

Maybe he shouldn’t have taught them about aim, force and mass so early on. With their genius, they were scarily quick in becoming deadly archers at the mere ages of ten. No one was safe at this point. 

“This is not the reason why I went over the material with you,” he said when he reached them. 

His students, all three, were lined up side by side and facing the target. In their hands were the very wooden slingshots that caused many a servant to run for cover. With the small adjustment Tony had offered, those very slingshots had become the bain of all the residents’ existence, including his own. 

The cheeky little things smiled at him. The oldest by only a month, Harley, spoke first. “We needed practice, Mister Jarvis. What’s the point of learning the material if we don’t put it to use?”

“So you chose this manner to test it? Nothing else came to mind?” 

The soft-spoken child, the only omega of the group, Peter, shuffled in place. “Well we did think of others, but they weren’t accessible. No guards were practicing so we thought it wouldn’t bother anyone if we took a dummy.” 

Riri nodded. Her curls bouncing with the movement. “We’re not hurting anyone. We put the dummy far away from the gardeners and we’re not using stones.”

“That may be true, but you decided instead to waste the very small, and very _expensive,_ might I remind you, _fruit_ on target practice.”

“They’re strawberries, Mister Jarvis. No one likes them.” 

“I happen to enjoy them, and it just so happens that _Lord Rogers_ enjoys them, too, which is why they’re here, in _his_ home, to be eaten. You understand the little issue here,” Tony said, pointing at the now half-empty basket of the hated delectables. “He will not be happy.”

“He doesn’t mind,” Harley said, raising his slingshot to take aim. 

“Did you ask him?” Tony quickly moved to intercept the projectile. The children might be troublemakers and the bane of many existences in the lord’s estate, but they have never mistreated Tony. He hoped that still held as he easily made a target of himself. 

By luck, victory! Harley lowered his aim. “No, but he usually doesn’t mind what we do.” 

“Even if he doesn’t, is it _fine_ to inconvenience him and throw away his food? He, who provides you a home, an education and meals?” Gods, he sounded like his old tutor. The senile man was rolling in his grave. He just knew it. 

Peter and Riri shook their heads. Harley remained strong for just a moment longer before he eventually sighed and dropped the fruit in his hand back in the basket. “Fine. We won’t do it anymore.” 

Tony crossed his arms. 

“Or again,” Harley finished with a pout. 

“Good lad. Now return that basket where it belongs, all of you, and that dummy as well. The Commander will have a fit if he finds it missing.” 

“I wouldn’t say I’d have a fit. More a curiosity to where it’s vanished this time,” came the voice of the very Commander. Barnes was leaning against the wall. One arm crossed over his chest, the armor of leather and metal shining under the sun and he himself grinning. 

“Commander, good evening. I didn’t see you there,” Tony turned to face him. “My students were just about to return what they’ve taken,” to the students he said, “run along and don’t forget to study what we went over today. I’ll be testing you on the subject.” 

A trio of groans was heard before the three grabbed hold of the items and bid them farewell. “Goodbye, Mister Jarvis. Mister Barnes,” and off they went, leaving Tony alone with the Commander. 

“You’re good with them,” commented the Commander. He pushed himself off the wall and came closer. “I have never seen a tutor handle those three so well or seen those brats behave with someone who isn’t Steve.” 

“I have my charm. Plus, they promised to be on their best behavior if I taught them smithing,” it wasn’t a secret Tony was talented on the skill, even if he _was_ only hired to tutor the trio. Lord Rogers, disappointedly, had his own smith. His own staff to cover every role required for an estate. Including his own tutor long before Tony had even been introduced, yet by sheer luck, Tony had managed to squeeze out the old instructor and had taken his place. 

There had been something about Tony the kids had taken a liking to. On the day the three entered his small dwelling he had been working on his forge. Small, but respectable. He had good work on display and his handling of metal had the three children mesmerized. They must have known talent when they’ve seen it for they had asked a multitude of questions. Questions Tony easily answered as he continued his work. None of the four had realized how much time had gone until the previous tutor, along with the Lord himself, had come looking for them. 

What the two had found upon entering Tony’s work was three children sitting respectfully and listening contently as Tony explained his tools and their purpose. Tony had been almost hired on the spot. 

Had Tony known tutoring his students also meant _sitting_ for them, he would have reconsidered the offer, but the pay was generous, and living under an estate’s walls as opposed to an old wooden shack was too good to turn down.

That’s to say, he didn’t necessarily hate his work. The kids were good students, if energetic, and respectful. The staff was kind, and Lord Rogers was a stern but fair alpha. According to what he’s heard in the halls. Tony wasn’t sure. Lord Rogers had a habit of constantly interrupting him and his students in the middle of a lecture. Always entering to watch, making Tony nervous and conscious of what he says and his movements. When he wasn’t watching, Lord Rogers was talking. Commenting on what Tony had explained. Complimenting Tony’s knowledge and his methods in a condescending tone. As if surprised Tony even knew so much or learned of Rogers’ history so quickly. 

The previous tutor had been an alpha. It was only natural, as an omega, Tony’s skills would be questioned a little in comparison. Still, it had grated on Tony’s nerves. After having been working for a little over three months, Lord Rogers was _still_ questioning his capabilities. If he could, Tony would give him a piece of his mind. 

However, the days of his equal stance were over. No longer had he a foothold. Now, he was lucky to have a voice. He was nothing more than a worker. A tutor. A smith. An omega. His skills would forever be questioned. 

At least Commander Barnes didn’t appear to share the same views. He didn’t constantly interrupt Tony’s class or inquire about Tony’s knowledge. The alpha was too busy checking the security of the estate, as per his responsibilities. His visits were few, but not unwelcomed. Tony found himself enjoying his time with the Commander. Their conversations were stimulating. The alpha had a witty demeanor, one that was able to keep up with Tony on any given day and, dare Tony say, the alpha was very attractive to look at. 

The chitter-chatter between servants echoed his statement. Many found him attractive, but few ever earned his attention. Commander Barnes giving him the time of day was a gift. If only Tony had met him under different circumstances. 

The Commander, now standing within arms reach, nodded, “Are you free at the moment, Mister Jarvis?” 

_Mister Jarvis._ It sounded just as strange as it had three months ago. What Tony would give for the Commander to say his _actual_ name. “For the moment. If luck is on my side, my students will behave for half an hour. If not, I count at most fifteen minutes.”

“Will you join me for a walk then? A quick one. Around the garden.” 

“Won’t the Commander be needed to guard the area or monitor the rivalry going on between the maids I’ve been hearing about,” he teased. 

The Commander smiled. “I’m sure they can handle it on their own and no one sane will get between those maids.” 

“Of course,” Tony followed him towards the outline of the gardens. As if Tony would say _no_ to an invitation with _Commander Barnes_. Only the insane would ever reject such an opportunity, “and you’re a sane man, Commander?” 

“James, please.” 

“Yes, Commander.” 

Barnes shook his head in a fond manner. “I consider myself sane, but my Lord would say otherwise. Says I’m my own worst enemy.”

“Are you not?” Tony joked. In the time he spent learning of the estate and its staff, Tony had noticed the Commander had some interesting habits. Ranging from misplacing objects to causing his own harm by running into furniture and dropping items on his very toes. One would assume the lack of arm was the reason for the gracelessness, but Tony had seen the Commander fight first hand against whelps coming into service for the estate. No, the source came from somewhere else.

The clumsiness that Barnes showed would very well run off a lesser alpha from their position. Tony knew such a thing would not be tolerated in his own home, but Lord Rogers had a history with Barnes. It brought with it an immunity. The alpha’s career was safe. 

“He’s not wrong,” Barnes agreed, and with the statement came _that_ smile. A smile that only came out when Lord Rogers was spoken of. Something Tony had spotted early on. 

Along with that smile came those _eyes_. Fond. Tender. Affectionate. Many emotions were expressed when the Commander’s eyes softened at the mention of Rogers. Many deep and rooted emotions that could only come from a long history together. Tony was not currently aware of that history. He could only speculate, but he imagined their relationship was greater than what the two alphas showed to each other in public. 

Tony just couldn’t figure out what that relationship _was_ exactly. He was usually good at reading people. Had a general understanding of where a relationship stood or would stand in the future. The body language. Their tone of voice. The target of their eyes. It boiled down to a simple answer if one would calculate right with all the variables included. 

Commander Barnes and Lord Rogers had too many variables to start and with every look into their relationship, Tony would notice a different variable at play. 

Speaking of which, as the very Lord of the estate himself walked down towards them, Tony could easily see one of these variables. Both Tony and the Commander turned to face their Lord and waited. The Commander’s gaze was seized as if nothing else mattered in their area besides Lord Rogers. That fondness Tony had mentioned before was in full force, yet his body language spoke only of professionalism. 

Understandable, considering Barnes was Commander after all, but given they had history and, from the way the staff spoke of them, a friendship of the ages, this dedication seemed out of place. Lord Rogers was not a cruel man. Not to his staff and certainly not to his friend. He never ordered respect out of his people every hour of every day. 

This display came from Barnes on his own. A forced display, or perhaps… a defensive display? 

Tony returned his gaze to Lord Rogers and watched as the alpha stopped in front of them and noted how Rogers’ own gaze was mostly set on himself. Tony bowed his head in respect. He understood his stance in the estate. He was not about to give the Lord any more ammunition to look down upon him. 

“Good evening, Lord Rogers,” Tony said to the alpha, his head still bowed. 

The Lord waved him off. “No need for that, Mister Jarvis, and please, call me Steve. I’ve told you this before, have I not? I hope you haven’t forgotten,” he said with a taunting grin. 

Tony bristled. He may be an omega, but that was no reason to assume he had the memory of a mule. He had a good memory. Better than most. Most likely better than Rogers himself, but he wouldn’t speak the words out loud. That would be a death sentence, surely. 

“I haven’t forgotten. You’ve mentioned it seventeen times since I started here. Three of which were from yesterday alone,” he said, trying to hold back the bite of his tone. He hoped it came off as mischievous rather than rude, but sometimes he just couldn’t with Rogers and his condescending attitude. 

Tony was in no position to disrespect, however, no matter how rude Rogers came off. 

The alpha’s grin stayed. Both luckily and unluckily for Tony. “Are you both taking a walk?” he asked them. 

The Commander nodded. “We are. Would you like to join us?” 

_Betrayal_. Here all Tony wanted was a little time with the Commander, but not even he was worth the minutes under scrutiny by Rogers. “I’m sorry, I actually need to head back and make sure my students haven’t caused any more damage.” 

“Oh,” if he didn’t know any better, Tony would assume Rogers sounded upset, but he knew better. Oh, he knew. “Perhaps another time then?” 

“I’d love to,” Tony lied. “My Lord. Commander.” 

“Mister Jarvis,” both alphas said together. 

Quick as he could he scurried away. Back to his students and their lesson for the day, leaving Lord Rogers and Commander Barnes on their own and whatever their relationship was. 

With more time and more data, Tony would eventually figure it out. The sooner he would, the better understanding he’d have at his own opportunity with the Commander, but as he looked back before the two alphas were out of his line of sight he noted the fond gaze and smile were still there and only aimed at Lord Rogers. 

Disappointedly, his chances were not in his favor. For now. 


	2. Chapter 2

Many days had gone by since his short walk with the Commander and Tony’s understanding of the relationship between Lord Rogers and Commander Barnes was no better than before. 

Yes, the two alphas were exceedingly close. To the point of brotherhood in everything but blood. No doubt one would sacrifice themself for the other if required. Not because, for the Commander, it was his responsibility to protect the Lord of the estate, or for the Lord, he was protecting his following, but because they shared a bond that went beyond simple titles or loyalty or even duty. 

The alphas had a history together. Their history reached back years. Too many for Tony to take a guess on, but the talk of the Estate was they’ve known each other since youth. Which meant a lot of years to know every quirk, likes and dislikes from each other. It didn’t make it easier to get a grasp of their relationship, but it did help Tony understand where exactly the two stood with each other. 

No matter how dire, the two would always stand side by side, as their two years spent fighting in the battle against the vile man Red Skull showed.

When Tony had learned of their service to the nation against Red Skull he was a bit voiceless, to say the least. The battle against the despicable alpha left many men and women injured, traumatized and with lasting injuries that would lead them to suffer for the rest of their lives. The Commander’s arm was one of these injuries. 

The alpha was going to spend the rest of his life adjusting to the lack of arm, but from what Tony had seen it was certainly not going to stop him. The alpha led the Estate’s small line of guards with precision and left no room for disobedience. Even if he wasn’t the Lord’s friend, Barnes would have earned his men’s respect by his murderous glance alone. 

His service had taught him how to make or break a soldier, but Barnes was still not a cruel man. Evident as Tony watched Barnes pick up a handkerchief with his one arm, purposely thrown on the ground by a young and arguably courageous maid who carried the day’s bread to Lord Roger’s table. Barnes smiled at the young omega as he handed her the handkerchief back. Even from his lone table furthest in the room, Tony could see the maid’s blossoming cheeks as she graciously thanked him. He could also see when Barnes turned away how the young maid grinned from ear to ear to ear as she walked to the next table to serve the rest of the bread. 

Tony watched from his table on the very back of the dining hall. It was the hour of lunch for many in the estate, including the Lord, the Commander, the Lord’s heirs (Tony’s students), and many of the estate’s essential workers. Tony among the list of the latter. 

Lord Rogers was peculiar in which he ate with his followers instead of dining alone in privacy like most. Like how Tony had done himself once upon a time. The Commander was always by his side, sitting next to him. Advisors and the like dined with them. Each actively pursuing the Lord’s ear for any important matter they had to absolutely discuss with him while Rogers did his absolute best to ignore them. 

Surrounding their table were half of the estate’s men and women, ranging from the maids to the gardeners and to the guards. The other half were hard at work, waiting for their turn to have lunch. Then there was Tony. Alone, sitting on the table many avoided. At least, he would be alone on the table many avoided if not for the troublemaking trio themselves joining him. They had taken it upon themselves to keep him company where the other adults of the estate would not. 

They were not bad company, Tony would admit. Their smarts allowed for interesting and thought out conversations for ten-year-olds, but as their tutor and sitter, finding time away from the rambunctious trio was difficult as it was without them actively looking for him. 

One would say it was a compliment for the tutor when their students refused to leave them. Either Tony was doing an excellent job or his students were planning his utter demise. The second he would believe. While the trio respected him more than most, he was still not entirely safe from their warpath. 

Thankfully, table manners won over pranks as the trio calmly ate their food. Elbows off the table and backs straight, as Tony had tried teaching them. The three were chatting about the injured bird they had found while out exploring the grounds. They had searched for him when they discovered the injured animal and begged him to help. Tony knew little about medical treatment, but he understood that injured animals tended to hurt themselves further by their panic thrashing about. The first step was to calm the tiny creature and wrap its injury to prevent it from causing further damage. 

After that, it was the job of the actual healer of the estate to take over. She had given him an earful when she discovered the reason for her summons, but to her credit did stay to help the children in healing their injured friend. 

She left with a promise to inform the Lord of Tony’s misuse of her time. There was still no repercussions from her report, but Tony was keeping an eye out and his ears open for when the time came. Lord Rogers seemed the type of alpha who stopped insubordination and insolence by its roots. If he learned Tony used his healer to help a wild animal, Tony would surely get a lecture and a threat of reduced pay. 

No doubt the healer went above her way to inflate the situation and her accusations. At most, Tony and the trio took perhaps half an hour of her time, but she probably exaggerated it to an hour or even two, if she was creative, to burn the fire brighter under Tony’s and only Tony’s feet. 

Tony was under a quarrel with the many workers of the estate. One he hadn’t known he was a part of until he caught the maid responsible for delivering the bread to the tables skipping his own with a rise of her chin. For the longest time, he had believed it was done by accident, as Tony had claimed the undesirable table for himself and it was a habit at that point for the workers to not set that table with anything. 

After a month of working there, however, it was disheartening to continue to be forgotten. Tony had called out to the maid for his share when she passed by his table to deliver it to the gardeners, only for her to raise a chin and ignore him. Only after all the tables had their bread, did she finally go and place what little was left in her basket for him. 

Ever since that realization, he’d been noticing she wasn’t the only one. Many had made it inconvenient for him, have been passive-aggressive, but have never outright spoken disrespectfully. At least not to his face. He had no doubt his name was probably in the scuttlebutt going around. 

Another reason why the trio joining him wasn’t so bad. With the heirs sharing his table, the maid was required to deliver bread second to Lord Rogers, meaning Tony enjoyed fresh bread while thanking the maid condescendingly. Not his proudest moments, but he was petty at heart. Especially when he had no idea why he was receiving such treatment. 

The only thought that came to mind was perhaps many of the workers were good friends with the old tutor. Now that Tony had his job the alpha went elsewhere. Either left by his own accord or Rogers sent him away. 

Tony couldn’t think of any other reason than the old tutor responsible for the hostility he was experiencing, but he was also not going to let the servants, and the maids and the gardeners get the better of him. Still, his curiosity was an enemy and the urge to know how he had scorn half the populace of the estate was a strong one. 

He watched the bread maid as she walked around the dining room, eyes flickering back and forth between her work and Commander Barnes. He didn’t blame her for her attempts. If Tony knew he had a chance he would try his own hand at gaining the alpha’s attention, but as mentioned before he didn’t understand where the Commander stood in his relationship with Lord Rogers. That fond smile gave a lot away, but the body signs were the true culprit of his confusion. Barnes was holding himself back and Tony would love to know why. 

The reason for it would have to remain a mystery. Tony couldn’t very well just walk up to the alpha and ask. No matter how tempting. He was never a fan of the 'will they-won’t they' most omegas loved to gossip about. He was of the mind; if interested-speak it, if not-move on. None of these silly games of chase. 

Of course, Tony grew up in a different setting than most omegas who loved chatter, so perhaps his forward approach wasn’t common practice. Still, surely stating your interest was better than this play of dropping one’s handkerchief in hopes of the handsome alpha noticing and offering to help. 

Speaking of which, there went the same omega maid passing by Barnes again and sending him what Tony guessed was a seductive smile. It irked Tony in ways he had never experienced since the time Janet van Dyne and her family visited his home and Jan went and stole Rhodey’s attention from Tony. Granted, they were but what, seven? When it had happened. To have his best friend’s attention taken so easily, Tony had never felt such annoyance and anger since that day. The jealousy really changed seven-year-old Tony’s outlook on life. 

That was until his father announced his engagement to Tyberious Stone. 

Only then had Tony’s entire outlook do a turn, go upside down and fall over a cliff. Nothing could have been worse. 

Now, watching the maiden take liberties, stand so close to the Commander, Tony felt that hot flash of jealousy that he had once done so as a child. Only, he couldn’t have felt jealousy, for he had no claim over the alpha. One couldn’t be jealous of something they didn’t have. 

Envy was the proper word for it. He envied the omega maiden for being able to stand so close to the Commander’s table. To be within his eyesight and purposefully drop her handkerchief for the Commander to recover it. To just be able to _smile_ at the man. 

Instead, he was left to watch from the table farthest away from the Commander, alone with ten-year-olds as company. How the mighty have fallen. 

He glowered towards the direction of the main table. It was all he could really do. As a tutor, he had no real reason to talk with the Commander unless the man himself sought him out, which wasn’t as often as Tony would like. Then, as a _runaway_ trying to avoid his engagement, resulting in not only humiliating his family, Stone’s family and embarrassing his promised alpha, well, drawing unwanted attention to himself was not the wisest of actions. 

That involved starting a courtship with the estate’s Commander and Lord Rogers’ best friend. The gossip that would run among the workers would last for months, reaching the ears beyond the estate’s walls. Possibly landing in the unwanted ears of his enraged family. 

They were weeks away by carriage, but Tony wasn’t willing to take that chance. The more distance between himself and them the better. 

He was left to continue his glowering. One ear to his students now chatting about old-alpha Turner of the gardens and his prized arrangement of lilacs and roses, the other to the many different conversations between staff. His eyes remained trained toward the Lord’s table, now unconsciously as his mind trailed in other areas until rapid movement caught his attention.

The rapid movement came from a waving hand. That hand connected to the shoulder of Lord Rogers. As Tony continued to follow the line from shoulder to neck to face, he made eye contact with the Lord himself. 

Lord Rogers smiled when he was sure he had Tony’s attention. He waved again, calmly this time. Caught off-guard, Tony waved back out of instinct and respect. That only caused Rogers’ smile to reach ear to ear. 

The interaction also caught the Commander’s attention. He turned to see who Rogers was waving at and followed his friend’s lead, waving and smiling at Tony. Now _that_ made Tony smile in return. He waved a little more enthusiastically than required, but who was here to reprimand him for it? 

His father wasn’t here to shout at his ear about proper mannerism. Tony was free to greet how he wanted, and greeting a handsome alpha certainly called for a little excitement on his part. 

Satisfied, Barnes turned away to continue speaking with whatever advisor sat next to him. Disappointed by their interaction cut so short, Tony turned back to give his attention to his students, where it was wanted most in the room, missing Lord Rogers’ crestfallen demeanor and the frown that formed as his gaze jumped from Tony and Barnes. 


	3. Chapter 3

“Mister Jarvis, a moment of your time?” 

The hour was early. Breakfast hadn’t officially started yet. Tony was grumpy, half-asleep, and really not proper to be in the presence of the estate’s _Lord_. 

Only, as the saying goes, when summoned by the man paying you, do so in an orderly manner and on time. 

“Of course, Lord Rogers. Where to?” While Tony felt as if the weight of a thousand stones were pressing on his eyelids and knew his hair resembled the very birds nest his students had created for their new healthy friend, Lord Rogers had the audacity to appear perfect with his hair pressed down and no strand out of place, eyes shining bright and awake, and smile as wide as Tony’s eyes could see. 

“I was hoping you could join me for breakfast?” There was an emotion written on the alpha’s face. One Tony couldn’t quite put his finger on it. Perhaps a combination of two as the alpha tried to mask his mocking kindness for the moment he pulled the wool out of Tony’s eyes. 

Tony gritted his teeth. Lord Rogers seemed the type of alpha to do so. Subtly mock him as they ate breakfast. Remind Tony of his place. He had seen it done before. It was almost expected by most alphas. 

Except for Commander Barnes. No matter how hard he looked for it, Barnes never showed an inkling of belittling Tony any time he so much as uttered a hello. Barnes was good. Barnes was decent. 

Not at all like Lord Rogers, from what Tony had seen. Tony had no reason to suspect their breakfast chatter would be different. 

Not really having a choice, he nodded. “I would love to, my Lord.” 

Lord Rogers brightened. The smile from before grew exponentially and his eyes took on a lighter sheen. “This way,” he gestured as if Tony didn’t already know the direction to the dining hall. “How are your students?” he said as they made their way to their destination. “I hope they haven’t been giving you too much trouble. I know they can be a handful at times.” 

“Nothing I can’t handle, my Lord. When they’re not suffering from boredom, they are well-behaved and attentive,” Tony said carefully. The last thing he wanted was to offend Rogers by insulting his heirs. 

“Please, Mister Jarvis,” the alpha chuckled, “there is no need to sell me on their behavior. I know first hand they are rowdy and tend to make any adult’s life difficult. I have no doubt they have done the same to you. Maybe not you personally, but their actions fall on you and you take the blame.” 

“Nothing I can’t handle,” he repeats, stomping down his frustration. He couldn’t very well scream at the man who hired him in the first place. 

“Nevertheless, will you let me know when they begin to act out? I’d hate to think they’ve been making your job needlessly difficult. If I must discipline on your behalf, I will.” 

“Thank you. That’s a kind offer, my Lord, but not necessary. They really are well-behaved. There is no need for it.”

Lord Rogers hums, remaining quiet when they reach the dining hall. He offers Tony the seat next to his own, which, Tony will not lie, he was rather surprised to see. The alpha pushed him to the table gently when Tony sat and then offered to pour him water. Tony numbly nodded a yes. 

“T-thank you, my Lord.” The stutter was not an act. He was truly dumbfounded at seeing the lord of the estate, _the alpha in charge_ , pour him water and get him seated. Most never bothered, letting the servants handle it all. 

Rogers smiled. “My pleasure. Now, shall we get food on our plates and bellies?” 

The platters of food were already spread on the table. Bread, soups, fruits and meat. In respect, and by unspoken rule, Tony waited until Rogers was served first, but blinked when not only did Rogers reach for the utensils _himself_ but also grabbed one of everything and placed them on _Tony’s_ plate. 

“ _My Lord_ ,” cried Tony as he reached for the alpha’s hand. “That is not necessary.” 

Rogers expertly avoided him. “Please, allow me,” and continued to serve him as if it was the most natural thing in the world. For the Lord to serve the Tutor. The hired help. 

Tony looked around the room in a panic. Half expecting the entire staff of the estate to be standing around with their glaring eyes and judging him for allowing this. ‘ _How dare that omega make our Lord serve him_!’ The ceiling could part in half and allow lightning to rightfully strike him on the spot and the staff wouldn’t care. 

It wasn’t the entire staff as he had imagined but instead, the expected maidens who prepared the tables and were waiting to serve the arriving occupants. The one maid of before, who purposefully dropped her handkerchief where the Commander could see, was visibly frowning. Outraged at the sight. 

“My Lord, please,” again, Tony reached for the alpha’s hands. This time, Rogers didn’t avoid his touch. Tony grabbed hold, his fingers aiming for the utensil but instead curled around the alpha’s very hand. A hand that gently grabbed back. 

Tony froze, his heart jumping for a second. Rogers didn’t let go right away, nor did he yank or push off. No, instead the alpha adjusted his hold so he could lean down and kiss his hand. The world around them stopped. Tony himself stopped breathing. He swore he felt electricity from the contact. It burned where Roger’s lips touched his skin. A tingling sensation ran down his spine, settling deep in his belly. 

The alpha had a soft smile when he pulled back. He said nothing as he filled his own plate, not waiting or ordering for the maidens to serve him. Tony could only watch. Too confused to understand what was happening and if he was honest, a little shaken by what had occurred. 

There was no mention of it as they ate. Lord Rogers continued their conversation of before, asking for the honest truth of his heirs and then changing the subject to Tony’s stay and if his accommodations were to his liking. 

With one little action, all his assumptions of the alpha have chattered within seconds. No self-respecting lord would ever kiss the hand of a tutor unless it was a ploy for gain, or - and this was a far reach - true admiration. In fear of Rogers actually caring for his comfort, Tony answered everything neutrally, even as the alpha inquired about every little detail from his chosen room to the bed and the bedding and if he finds himself disturbed by the sun because of the location of his window. 

Tony rattled his mind, trying to figure out what exactly the alpha gained from doing what he had done. Nothing came to mind. There was no possible way Rogers knew of his real identity, nor could he suspect Tony had any amount of wealth or land back home. What could the alpha want?

Watching Lord Rogers pour more water for him, Tony furiously ignored the feasible reason it all pointed to. The alpha was just… polite. He was a gentleman. Surely.

Which meant, Tony might have misjudged him. Which also meant, Tony might have been wrong. Something he hated to ever admit. 

With the shock now gone, Tony was left with nothing but a shattered assumption and more information that did little to help him understand where Lord Rogers stood in, not only Commander Barnes’ relationship, but now in Tony’s, too. 

Tony chewed thoughtfully while staring at his plate as Rogers spoke to the bread maid, requesting more. He spoke with respect to the servant and even asked about her day. She had no tells. No shock at the prospect of Rogers asking of her well being. Clearly, Rogers had asked before, and if Rogers was as kindhearted as the servants claimed he be, Rogers no doubt inquired about the other servants as well. 

Tony listened with one ear as they conversed. It wasn’t just asking about her day, as would the conversation often start with and end soon after. It was asking about how she had woken up, how she was currently feeling, how she had enjoyed the previous day and if she had experienced anything new worth mentioning. 

It was mindboggling. Rogers responded in kind to everything she said and she spoke freely and joyfully. Though, he didn’t miss how she would frown in Tony's direction when Rogers looked away to greet another maid. Tony pretended he hadn’t notice, just as Rogers hadn’t as well, but it was evident she didn’t enjoy his close proximity. Probably offended that a mere tutor was sitting next to their Lord. 

Tony perked up when he caught sight of Commander Barnes. Rogers and the maid were still in the middle of their conversation when Barnes took his seat right _next_ to Tony. Tony could feel his heart gain speed. 

“Good morning,” Barnes said, smiling. 

“Good morning,” Tony willed his heart to slow down. 

“I didn’t expect to see you over here. What do I owe the pleasure?” With expert hands, the Commander filled his plate while still giving Tony his attention. 

“Lord Rogers invited me. How could I ever say no?” Tony took a drink. His throat felt dry. 

Barnes hummed. The tune was high, curious, but Tony didn’t miss the way the alpha’s brows furrowed. For a split second there it was. It wasn’t a good sight. For a moment, he panicked at the thought of having done something wrong by accepting. Had he broken an unwritten rule of the estate he hadn’t known? Did the maid have a credible reason for her disapproving gazes at him? 

He released a breath he hadn’t know he was holding when Barnes nodded. “We'd have to check your well-being if you had to think about his invitation,” the grin the alpha gave didn’t exactly reach his eyes. If anything, sadness screamed in them. 

He swallowed the lump in his throat. _Oh_. “How has your morning been, Commander?” 

“Improved with your presence.” 

Tony’s heart didn’t jump this time. “I highly doubt it. Mornings are not my friends and my company on this early hour reflects that.” 

“You don’t give yourself enough credit, Mister Jarvis. Your company is very much sought after.” 

Tony wondered if the Commander meant more than he implied. His eyes flickered to Steve, who was now happily speaking with another maid. He snapped them away when Steve caught him staring then noticed Barnes’ presence. 

“Buck, good morning.” 

“Morning, Stevie,” the Commander responded. 

Tony blinked at them both. 

“He gave me that name a long time ago,” both alphas said simultaneously. 

He nodded as if it made perfect sense. “Of course. They’re, uh, good names.” 

They both snorted and returned to their meals, leaving Tony to his thoughts and feeling very much out of place in between them. He followed their lead and continued eating, rushing a little so he could be excused and avoid disrupting their space further. 

He was just about done and was going to rush out to the nearest exit when Lord Rogers asked for more of his time. “Are you free after your teachings, Mister Jarvis?” 

Tony could feel his palms sweating. “Yes, my Lord. Do you require something of me?” 

“Just your company to perhaps walk around the grounds?” When the seconds ticked by without Tony’s answer, Rogers cleared his throat nervously. “That is if you don’t mind _my_ company.” 

“Never, my Lord. I - I’d love to,” Tony said, avoiding looking at Barnes. “Excuse me. My Lord. Commander.” 

“Mister Jarvis,” Tony heard Barnes say as he passed by. He chose to ignore the glum tone in the alpha’s voice or the way it cracked on his name. 


	4. Chapter 4

Tony never got to walk around the grounds with Lord Rogers. The alpha had to leave abruptly for business and wasn’t expected to return until late in the day, leaving Tony to wander the grounds alone, needing to walk off his anxious energy and calm his straying mind.

The implication Tony was left scrambling to understand after their shared breakfast certainly gave something for Tony to think about during his walk. He had thought trying to interpret Lord Rogers and Commander Barnes’ relationship was already a daunting task, but now with his presence thrown in the mix, it wasn’t making it any easier. 

Lord Rogers had shown he had an interest in Tony. That much was obvious now that Rogers had shown his intentions, but Tony didn’t know how to feel about it. For one, it was the man responsible for paying his wages. For another, it was the very _Lord_ of the estate he was currently resided in. Then there was the fact that Rogers didn’t even know his true identity. If he were to accept, news of their courtship would spread and reach the ears of the very last ears he wanted. Not to mention the fallout when the news of Tony’s and Ty’s arrangement inevitably came out. 

Lastly, what of Commander Barnes? Rogers may be oblivious to the fact, or perhaps he was choosing to ignore it, but Barnes’ affection for his best friend was not lost to Tony. Could Tony accept Rogers knowing full well he’d be hurting Barnes? 

That was to say, if Tony would even accept Rogers in the first place. For all intents and purposes, whatever inkling of romance they shared could easily be extinguished on the spot. 

He was overthinking it. Stating your intentions was not the same as following through. In the end, no one knew what the outcome would be and Tony could be agonizing over nothing. Rogers could propose a courtship and Tony could accept only for it to fail. Then they would part separate ways. Rogers would continue to be Lord of his estate and Tony would have to search for work elsewhere. Far away from his current shelter and certainly far away from Rogers and Barnes. 

Tony groaned, pressing the palms of his hands against his eyes. This would have been so much easier if it had been Barnes instead of Rogers. Barnes, as Commander, was secure. The alpha would not be required to place Tony in the public eye. Tony’s name wouldn’t be spread. He could live with little worry of his father or his intended bonded from finding him and Tony could live knowing Barnes would forever be his husband. 

Only, it was not Barnes. It was Rogers, and that was a problem not just for Tony. 

He sighed. The last thing he ever expected when he ran away from home was getting caught in the middle. He’d rather everything go back the way they were before when he first started working there. Tutoring kids while assuming Rogers was an ingrate and believing he still had a chance with Barnes. 

“Mister Jarvis, out for a walk?” 

Tony tensed up. He already missed how his heart would jump at the sound of the Commander’s voice. Now, his heart only sank. “Commander. To what do I owe the pleasure?” 

Commander Barnes stopped beside him, staring at the distant mountains Tony had been gazing at moments ago. “I wanted to ask if you’d like to join me for a walk, seeing as Stevie had to cancel thanks to his abrupt meeting. I see now you were one step ahead.” 

Tony imagined it must have been hard for the alpha to say. “Yes, it’s disappointing, but with you here I’m not too upset.” 

Barnes grinned. There was no sadness in his eyes this time. “You flatter me as usual.” 

“I only speak the truth, Commander.” Tony joined him in staring at the mountains for a moment until an idea crossed his mind. “When is Lord Rogers expected to return?” 

He easily caught the small frown as Barnes answered. “If the trip goes to plan, late evening I’m afraid. He’ll have to postpone his walk with you until tomorrow.” 

“I quite enjoy moon-lit walks. Do you think Lord Rogers wouldn’t mind?” The frown deepened. Barnes did not like that. 

“I’m sure he wouldn’t. He’s been known to take some himself when free.”

“Would you mind?” Tony dared say. Now or never. 

Barnes blinked. “Beg your pardon?” 

“Would you mind my and Lord Rogers’ late-night walk?” Tony locked eyes with the alpha. “Together and unaccompanied.”

“I don’t understand, Mister Jarvis. You and Stevie are free to do as you please.” 

“You have no issues with Lord Rogers spending time with another that isn’t you?” 

The alpha’s face faded of color. There it was. Comprehension. “State what you mean, Mister Jarvis.” The voice was not cruel. It was firm. A soldier’s voice. A commander’s voice. 

“Why haven’t you spoken to Rogers about your feelings?” Tony said. The alpha wanted straightforward, Tony was going to give it to him. 

Frustratingly, Barnes kept quiet. 

“It’s clear you have them. Rogers doesn’t know because you haven’t told him. Is there a reason why?” 

“It’s none of your concern, Mister Jarvis. Please restrain from speaking of this further.” The alpha made to turn but Tony stopped him. 

“On the contrary, considering Lord Rogers’ affection towards me I feel it is. I’m not doing this out of malice, Commander. I wish to know. I care for you. At one point I believed perhaps I had a chance for more with you, but clearly, I was wrong.” Tony said this with a smile, making sure to let the alpha know he held no hard feelings. He had no control over who the alpha loved. “I might not have a chance with love, but perhaps you do, if you find the courage to speak up.” 

It took a moment, but eventually, the Commander’s shoulders loosened with a sigh and Tony was able to let go of the uneasiness he didn’t know he had. Facing _Commander Barnes_ was different than just Barnes. Tony could easily note it. Now he understood why the alpha easily earned the respect of his men. 

“It’s not as easy as it seems,” the alpha eventually said. 

“Enlighten me,” Tony countered. “If I can speak my intentions and so can Lord Rogers, why can’t you?” 

“Because you do not share a deep-rooted past with me nor does Stevie with you. If the courtship fails, both of you and Stevie walk with nothing lost. As opposed to me, who can lose a friend and brother should I speak of my feelings and he doesn’t return them. I will not be able to keep myself together if I ruined it because of my affections.”

“But what if something good comes out of it?” 

“Do you have siblings, Mister Jarvis?” Barnes suddenly asked. 

Tony shook his head. “No.” 

“Do you have someone you’ve known for years and consider family?” 

An image of Rhodey came to Tony’s mind. “Yes.” 

“Imagine having love for this person. Love that exceeds simple family. Imagine it burns in you every single day, this love for your brother -” 

“No need to explain, Commander,” Tony interrupts, “I’ve felt this love before. I’ve confessed it, to the man I still consider my family.” Barnes blinked, surprised. “Do you want to know what he did after he rejected me? He promised he will continue to stand by my side no matter what. He loves me in his own way, Commander, just not in the way I had wanted.”

Tony laughed suddenly, remembering back to the day he had confessed to Rhodey. The alpha had not been prepared, but neither had he ran. He had not been scared off and instead held Tony as Tony shook and shook from the nervousness of admitting one’s feelings. Rhodey had apologized profusely for not returning his affections, and while it had left Tony’s adolescent heart bleeding on the ground Rhodey had been there to pick it up and bind it together again. 

Just as promised, Rhodey remained by his side the following years. With time it eventually hurt less and less to look at him until finally, his love settled for something manageable. 

Tony’s love for Rhodey was still there, but it didn’t leave him as breathless as before. Now, Tony was able to care for others in the same manner. Just as he had come to do with Barnes. Just as Barnes had been for years with Rogers. Just as Rogers was apparently developing for Tony. 

Commander Barnes took in his words. He looked away in thought, trying to understand how Tony could do what he’d been fearing to do for years. When he looked back he had the saddest smile an alpha could create. Raw and open. Now, Tony could see what Rhodey had seen when the alpha had rejected him. The visible pain. 

“You are braver than I, Mister Jarvis.” 

Far from it. “No, just a hopeful fool.” 

Barnes cleared his throat. “That makes two then.” 

“You have yet to do your part, though.” Tony pointed out. “If Rogers is every bit family as you claim he is, then no matter his choice, he will continue to stand by your side.”

“Perhaps.” 

“Then?” 

“What was that about having a chance with me?” Barnes diverted, grinning now. 

“This is not about us anymore, Commander. This is about you and Lord Rogers.” 

“I agree, and when I find the courage you have shown I will talk to Stevie, but we can’t ignore Stevie’s feelings for you, Mister Jarvis, nor can we ignore your admission either.” 

“No, I guess we can’t.” It was quite a predicament they were in. 

“It’s something we’ll have to further discuss.” 

“Maybe not. If Lord Rogers returns your feelings, Commander, then there is no further need of me.” It was upsetting to say, but it was true. If Rogers returned Barnes’ feelings, then Tony would be out of the equation entirely. There was no chance of Barnes returning Tony’s own feelings. Therefore, no need of Tony. “I will not come between you both and I will not be a spare for anyone, Commander.” 

Barnes tilted his head. “You do not give yourself enough credit, Mister Jarvis.” 

“As you’ve mentioned before, but I know my worth and I will not settle for scraps,” Tony said firmly. Perhaps it was harsh, but it was the truth. 

“I understand, but before we start negotiating courtships, maybe it’s best we talk about this with Stevie?” Barnes suggested. 

Tony doubted any ‘negotiating’ would go further on his end beside a single gift, but he went along with it. For now. Not as if he could allow any kind of courtship to reach its end with a Lord or the estate’s Commander without risking a chance to be found by his estranged family. 

Barnes didn’t need to know that. Neither did Rogers. 

“First, admit your feelings. Then we’ll talk if we need to.” 

Tony could see the alpha’s jaw clenching. Clearly, he didn’t like Tony’s approach, but Tony would rather nip the whole thing in the bud if he could. The less attention or unnecessary drama, the better. 

The alpha eventually nodded, but he didn’t seem to like it one bit. That was fine with Tony. He couldn’t afford to play any game this led to. He had too much at risk. 


	5. Chapter 5

Tony avoided Rogers when the alpha returned home. He avoided him to both give Barnes time and to avoid the walk he had promised the alpha. 

He continued to do so the following day, using his students as an excuse when Rogers caught him and hiding where he could to avoid suspicion. He waited for the moment when Barnes finally revealed he confessed and Rogers returned his affection, thus having no need for their talk with Tony. He waited until the entire estate became a buzz with chatter about the two alphas and their new relationship. 

Two days pass with no word of either, leaving Tony frustrated and exhausted from having to avoid or excuse himself from Rogers. Tony also noticed he hardly saw Barnes himself. As if Barnes was following his footsteps and avoiding _him_.

Perhaps the alpha hadn’t found his courage yet and in turn, couldn’t face Tony, delaying the conversation and certainly not helping Tony’s growing anger. He had no time for games and he had half a mind to just tell Rogers everything, but he knew it wasn’t his secret to say. He also didn’t want to hurt Barnes by taking that walk with Rogers either. 

Tony was not a patient man, however, and he could only avoid Rogers for so long. He decided to give Barnes one more day. If the third day ended without Barnes speaking with Rogers then on the fourth Tony was going to finally take that walk he had been avoiding and he was going to do his best to enjoy it. 

Rogers didn’t seem so bad. He was handsome, no doubt, and had Tony had a better first impression of the alpha he’d imagine the feelings he had for Barnes would instead be for Rogers. He’d be looking forward to his time with Lord Rogers, instead of dreading it for the Commander’s sake. 

The third day came and went and still, there was no sign of the Commander nor had Lord Rogers hinted at a newly formed relationship he was in the following morning when he greeted Tony. It could only mean no progress had been done, which also meant Tony was finally going to join Lord Rogers and he was going to _enjoy it_. 

Tony had no excuses in mind for the day. He was going to go through with it and relish Rogers’ company. Towards the end, he would explain how he thought Rogers was a kind alpha but Tony was just not interested. Their days would return to normal after. Lord Rogers would never consider him again and Commander Barnes would be free to continue longing after the alpha. Tony would be left to his own devices. 

That was the original idea, but not six hours after he had woken up with this mindset, on the fourth day, Tony found himself trudging along in the muds of the forest instead. Outskirts of the neighboring town of Rogers’ estate. He carried with him a pack he had hastily put together. A majority of his clothing left behind, along with materials that he now realized had been gifted to him by Lord Rogers. He left no note, no explanation for his disappearance. Not that he thought anyone in the estate would care much. Perhaps Rogers, for being left to walk the grounds on his own and Barnes. Tony considered him an acquaintance. He hoped Barnes returned the sentiment at least. 

On that morning, when he had turned to walk down the hall that led to the estate’s library and his students to start the lesson of the day, his footsteps slowed to a complete stop. Further down the hall, huddled together were four maids attempting to talk in hushed tones. They failed miserably. Tony heard every word said and the exaggerated tone they accompanied it with. 

“Have you heard? There is a lord in town searching for a runaway!”

“A runaway? A child has run from its family? Who would do such a thing!"

“No, I hear it was the lord’s promised.” 

“That can’t be. What intended would run from a lord? Simply ridiculous.”

“It’s true! Take a look at this. I managed to snatch this after it blew from a guard’s hand. It’s an image of the promised. I’m sure of it!”

“Let me have a look. Oh, what a handsome face. He is so young.”

“Why would he run from his promised?”

“Clearly he ran because he is a floozy. No sane omega would pass on a lord.”

“That won’t explain why this lord is still searching for him. If the omega is defiled then no lord would spend a coin on them. No, I’m confident he has run from his promise and the lord is searching for his wayward bride.” 

“This omega has fallen for another no doubt. Disgracing his family to chase after another knot.” 

“Don’t be crass. He’s probably doing it out of love.” 

“Love over stability? What a naive mindset. Clearly, it is his youth speaking.” 

“Allow me a closer look. His face seems familiar.” 

“What do you mean?”

“Here, if he were to have facial hair. Why, doesn’t he resemble our tutor a bit?” 

“I see it. He does have a resemblance, doesn’t he?” 

That was all Tony needed to hear. Ty was right on his heels. He was practically knocking on Tony’s door. He needed to leave and he needed to leave the _day_ prior. 

He turned on his heel and returned to his room. Whatever he could find he stuffed in his pack. Whatever important items he thought he needed he snatched. Before anyone so much as gained a curious eye for his actions, he was out the doors of the estate and disappeared into the trees of the forest. 

There had been no goodbye to anyone. Not his students, not Rogers and not Barnes. 

It was for the best. 

He was leaving to head south to the countryside. His plan was to seclude himself within nature. Find an isolated village that wouldn’t question his presence too much. An area where others were trying to escape their lives just as he was. If he was lucky he’d never have to worry about Ty or his family finding him ever again. 

First, he needed to get there. 

So he kept walking. Through mud, he continued on. The weather was cold. A small shower having cooled the land the previous night. Tony shivered as the wind blew right through him, but he didn’t stop. His health would be the least of his worries if Ty found him. He had to focus on his freedom. It was the most important matter currently. He couldn’t slow down. Not for a minute. Not for a second. Time was of the essence and he had to rely heavily on both it and pure luck. 

It only took a moment for his entire life to change.

The sun rose and began to ascend. Still, Tony continued. He had made progress through the trees. No soul was in sight. No one seemed to be following him. He dared himself to relax. Calm his nerves. 

He wasn’t safe, but he could breathe. 

At least, he thought he could. 

The horrors of deforestation haunted him now. The trees that had given him security were now gone and land, plain and open, was how his hindrance. In a vast ocean of green, he was going to be a visible dot for miles. Speed was his only choice now. 

He was tired and growing hungry, but he couldn’t stop. His legs burned and his breathing was short and haggard. He would give anything to rest and have a hot meal, but that luxury was beyond him for now. He needed a new home and a new identity first and foremost. Luxury, if any, was not in his future. 

He only hoped he hadn’t left a trail leading to Rogers and Barnes’ door. Ty was most likely not a happy alpha and if he knew someone had been harboring Tony he was going to make life difficult for the culprit. Tony didn’t think there would be true consequences for Lord Rogers, but Ty had sway, plus Tony’s own family. Tony didn’t doubt Ty would do everything to inconvenience Lord Rogers. 

If not Rogers, than Ty would target those who lived under him, including Tony’s students. 

Adults could handle themselves, but children were innocent. Tony couldn’t allow that to happen.

He needed to get as far away from them as possible. For both himself and those students. Partly for Rogers and Barnes as well. 

Mostly, he just needed to disappear. 


	6. Chapter 6

Tony walked free for a few days without being seen. Considering he traveled without once risking a carriage for so long, it was impressive he lasted days without getting stopped. 

Ultimately, his luck had ended and from the distance, he could see a party of guards mounted on fine and well cared for horses. They were too far for Tony to see the emblem they represented, but Tony had no doubt it was Ty. 

He had been found. The horses got nearer, their hooves tapping down every agonizing second as if they were clocks ticking to his imprisonment. Tony stopped walking the moment he realized he had been found. No point in continuing. He was never going to outrun the horses. Not if he was in his prime and certainly not when he’d been walking for days. 

He stood waiting with his arms crossed. His pack was by his legs, now dirty and smeared with blades of grass on the bottom. Representing exactly how Tony felt. He eyed the guards taking up the front. They were going to be the first to receive his ire when they were upon him. 

Ty may have found him, but Tony wasn’t going to welcome him with open arms. Tony was going down fighting. 

Within minutes, the shapes of both horses and riders were outlined. As their figures grew so did their detail and the emblem they represented. Tony’s arms fell when the emblem of Lord Rogers, a star in the center of a circle, the very symbol he had grown accustomed to looking at first thing in the morning for the past few months, was shown to be on the armor of the guards. 

His shock did not end there. The guard who led the party, the man Tony had been glaring at for the past ten minutes, was none other than Commander Barnes. Behind him was _Lord Rogers_. 

Tony’s jaw nearly touched the ground. 

_What in the world?_

“C-Commander,” Tony rubbed his arm nervously. He had no words. No idea why both alphas were traveling with a party and how they had crossed Tony’s very path, against all odds. “My Lord.” 

Both alphas were not happy. As evident by their very present frowns. Tony inhaled. Worry and concern were in the back of his mind. Confusion in the front. Was his disappearance really that terrible that it warranted their scowls?

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” he said as they got nearer. 

“Mister Jarvis,” the Commander said, but there was something different in the way he said the name. It didn’t come from ire, but instead of suspicion. As if… 

As if he didn’t believe the name true. 

Lord Rogers came to a stop besides Barnes. “You’ve missed multiple lessons, Mister Jarvis,” the seriousness of his voice caught Tony off-guard. Never once had he heard it from Lord Rogers before. It… wasn’t a tone he was fond of, he came to realize. Not when it made him feel reprimanded, as if caught taking more than what Jarvis had instructed. 

“What do you have to say for your absences?” 

Tony shook his head. “Nothing, my Lord. I had to leave in a hurry. I didn’t have enough time to say goodbye or give ample notice to find a replacement for me. I apologize for the inconvenience I have caused.” 

“What's the reason for your leave?” 

“That is my business alone. I hope you understand why I’m against sharing it so freely.” 

“Considering I had a visitor by the name of Tiberius Stone come knocking on my front door, I believe you have made it my business.” Tony’s heart stopped. “Lord Stone came to my estate in search of his betrothed. Do you happen to know anything about that?” Steve got off his horse. The plates of his armor clinked together as he stopped right before Tony. “Mister Stark?” 

Tony took a sharp breath. So they knew. They knew and they had come to drag him back to Stone in order to pay the pound of flesh they owed for harboring a run-away-promise. 

The guards were signaled away by the Commander. An attempt at privacy. The Commander soon joined Rogers. The same expression on both faces. Mislead and humiliated by Tony’s lies and the consequences he brought to their doors. 

“I have this odd feeling you might already know enough, Lord Rogers.” No point in playing games. Now was the time to lay down the truth before them. 

“But not everything,” Barnes added. “Tell us your reasoning. Why lie?” 

“As opposed to telling you the truth and making it easier for Stone to find me? You should know better than that, Commander.” 

“We could have kept your secret.” 

“I don’t _know_ you,” Tony argued. “You might mean well but how was I supposed to trust you upon our first meeting? I grew up in this environment. I know the deceit that happens behind closed doors for gain. I am an omega, Commander. I’m not fortunate to the privileges alphas are given by birth, so forgive me for being cautious from the two alphas that happen to be the lord of the estate I work for and the commander in charge of its security.”

Barnes was ready to contend his points when Rogers stopped him. “Enough, Bucky. He has a point. We can’t expect every omega we meet to trust us on the spot. That is asking for too much. However, having spent months together, you should have known we’d help you. Whatever your reason against Lord Stone we would have stood by you.” 

“With all due respect,” Tony said, trying very hard _not_ to make that statement sound rude, “while I’m a little more familiar with Barnes, I hardly knew your character outside of your family’s history. I was not sure where you’d stand between me and Stone. We didn’t spend enough time for me to assume.” 

“Not from a lack of trying on _my_ part, I might add,” Rogers had, in fact, added. “You rebuffed me on every opportunity.” 

“In my defense, I had believed you to be obnoxious,” Tony coughed awkwardly, “you weren’t exactly my favorite person.” 

Rogers looked genuinely offended by that. “What - _why?_ What had I done to deserve _that_ opinion?” 

“Well, I thought you were offending me each time you disrupted my lessons. Checking to see if the new omega hire was capable of the work. I had thought you were questioning my skills.” 

“I wanted to see how you were! How could you take me stopping by to wish you a happy day offensive? Was it how I worded it?” Rogers was crestfallen. 

Barnes laughed at his misery. Loud and bright. “You were never any good talking to omegas, Stevie. I don’t know what I was thinking, believing you had a chance with our tutor on your own. You always need help. We should have known something like this would happen.” 

“Well, I didn’t! How was I supposed to when no one said anything!” 

“I will take part of the blame.” It was true Tony could’ve done something to end the view sooner. He was just so annoyed every time he was within hearing range of Rogers. “I know now you’re not as obnoxious as I had initially thought, but it still wouldn’t have changed anything. I didn’t want to bring this,” he gestured to himself, “to your doors. My choices shouldn’t bring consequences to others. Especially not if it affects my students.”

“Your students will be fine,” Barnes said as a matter of fact. “We won’t let anything happen to them, or to you.” 

“That’s kind of you to say, Commander, but you can’t keep that promise. This arrangement can’t be broken and if you try to help me it will only create a scandal and shame on your names.” Tony sighed. “So what are your plans for me? Return me to settle the misdemeanor you indirectly played a part in, or turn a blind eye and pretend you never saw me?” 

“What do you think we should do?” Rogers countered. 

“If you’re a smart man then you know the only course of action you must take in order to self-preserve is to hand me over to my future husband,” the very word left a vile taste in his mouth. He grimaced. “I’d rather you not sugarcoat my situation, Lord Rogers. I know what must happen.” 

“Then I will not do so. I will not be taking you to Lord Stone.” 

Tony nodded, closing his eyes. He knew it. When the words sunk in his eyes snapped open in surprise. “Beg your pardon?” 

“I will not be taking you to Lord Stone,” Rogers repeated. “Not now and not ever. I doubt Stone will want to see us so soon after we chased him away.” 

Tony’s mouth slowly descended to the floor with every word spoken. “What do you mean? Why did you chase Stone away? _What did you do?_ ” 

Barnes rolled his eyes. “This genius told Stone to take a hike. He’s challenging Stone’s claim over you.” 

Tony’s eyes nearly bugged out. “It’s not a claim! It’s an arrangement between Stone and my father. You can’t possibly _challenge_ that.” 

“Well, I did,” the blond alpha said as if it was the most natural thing in the world to challenge an arrangement between two influential Lords. “I told Stone to run back to your father and give him the message. No contract is going to stop me and if they want to argue against a decorative soldier, then I’m ready.”

“Not to mention the alpha responsible for bringing down Red Skull,” Barnes added. “He is currently society’s darling. He can’t do wrong in their eyes. If Steve wants to challenge Stone and Stark for your hand, the public will support him.” 

“This is not about the public! This is about Rogers challenging a contract for my hand when he doesn’t even know me nor do I know him,” Tony barked, frustrated. Yes, there was a sentiment, Rogers trying to help him get out of Stone and his father’s hold, but all that would occur was Tony switching one alpha for another. Rogers may be the lesser of two evils, but it was still an arranged marriage in the end. 

“I understand this is less than ideal, but I couldn’t stand by and do nothing. My affections for you may have clouded my judgment and perhaps I could’ve handled this better, but I couldn’t stand the idea of you running in order to avoid a life under Stone’s thumb. Surely the thought of my courtship isn’t as dreadful as the idea of marriage with Stone,” Rogers reasoned.

One word caught Tony’s attention. “Courtship?” 

“Of course,” Rogers blinked. “You didn't expect I go through with bonding without courtship, did you?” 

“Well…” 

“And if my affections are not returned, you are under no obligation to remain.” 

Tony’s mouth truly hit the floor this time. “You will allow me to leave? Even at the risk of embarrassing your name?” 

“You are not a prisoner, Mister Stark. You will be free to come and go as you please, and should you find another to win your heart I will personally see to it no repercussions come to you.” 

His heart skipped a beat. “That is generous of you, Lord Rogers. I don’t - I don’t deserve any of this.” He looked to the Commander, who remained attentive and quiet during Rogers’ speech. “I can’t allow you to do this. There’s - there’s another, whose heart belongs to you. I won’t do this to them.” 

“There’s no need for that, Mister Stark,” Barnes interrupted. A small smile in place. “He knows.” 

Tony blinked. “He _does?_ ” 

“Yes, I - I took your word and found my courage. I confessed on the very day you left the estate. It was as you said.” 

Lord Rogers rubbed the back of his neck. “I admit I’ve been blind towards Bucky’s affection for me. I’ve never considered my love more than brotherly, but I know it can be more with time. If not, he’s still my Bucky and if he allows it I will continue to be by his side.”

“Even if Stevie never returns my affections, I’ll never leave his side,” Barnes responded with such conviction Tony knew it would be true. If months, or even years from now, Rogers’ love couldn’t be what Barnes wanted, the two alphas would continue to walk side by side until the end. 

Much as his Rhodey continued to stand beside him even after he couldn’t return Tony’s affection. 

“Also,” Barnes continued, the smile growing. “We know of your growing affection towards me. If you permit it, perhaps a courtship between us can occur, and maybe more.” 

“Oh,” was all Tony could muster. These alphas really went and thought of all they could. “You’re both willing to do that?” 

“Of course,” they said simultaneously. 

“It’s not a hardship,” Rogers said, “Not on my part, and I do see a future. A happy future, if we’re willing to try.” 

“I agree,” Barnes nodded. “I am willing.” 

“As am I.” 

Tony looked between both alphas. They were determined and came from an area of honor. Their words were true. If they were willing to try, so was Tony. 

He could see a future of happiness as well with more freedom than he thought possible for himself. A bright future. Far away from Stone and his father. Far away from his responsibilities as Howard Stark’s omega son. A future where he could be someone and live with love. With the two alphas ready to risk their good name for him. 

He could see his future. 

“Yes, I’m willing.” 

The two alphas smiled and he, in turn, smiled back. He meant it. 

"Now, let's return home, shall we?" James said, whistling for his men to come back. 

"Your students miss you terribly," Steve got on his horse, offering a hand for Tony to grab, "They will be happy to see you return."

Tony took the offered hand and climbed up, settling behind Steve. "Dare I say, I miss those brats. I'll take their pranks over hiking the lands any day." 

"I'm sure they return your sentiment." 

"Thank you," Tony said to the guard who offered to carry his pack. "I'm ready." 

"Hang on tight," James said, grinning at them. 

Tony firmly held Steve by his middle. "Don't count on me letting go any time soon." 

Steve chuckled. "Wouldn't have it any other way." 


End file.
